Your Voice (Kinabra)
by chello8893
Summary: FT Angst Week day 5: Gone Forever. I've never written a Cobra x Kinana before, so this was fun! It's not wuite as angsty as the other ones, either. XD


I just wanted to hear the voice of my dearest friend.

Those were some of the earliest thoughts I remember having. Trapped in that horrid place, surrounded by sadness and hopelessness, _that_ had kept me going. The thought that perhaps someday I would be able to hear her voice.

And then I did.

She seemed to have come out of nowhere, her lavender hair and green eyes. She was lovelier than I could have ever imagined—and she was staring right at me, her eyes wide in shock.

"Eric?" She asked, her hand gently touching my face.

"You're—" I wasn't sure what was happening. Then I remembered, I had seen her before. She had mentioned knowing me, and I had turned her away to protect her. _Why had I done that? I don't know this girl, so why did I protect her?_

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She cried, throwing her arms around me.

I stiffened, unsure of what to do. When she pulled away to smile at me, I finally spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kinana," she smiled. "Eric, I—"

"How do you know that name?" I asked, frowning at her.

Her smile faltered. "Eric, it's me. Don't you remember?"

"I don't know you." I got to my feet, intending to leave.

"I thought…I thought this is what you wanted!" She called, following me. She grabbed my hand, tears filling her eyes as I turned back to her. "I thought you wanted to hear my voice."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, pulling my hand from hers. "Leave me alone, girl. I have to find—"

"Cubellios?" She asked, finishing my sentence.

"How did you—" I turned back to her, the words dying in my tongue as I watched tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's me," she said. Slowly, she lifted her hands and placed them on my face. "My memory is a little foggy still, so I'm not sure how, but it's me!" A smile lit up her face and she laughed a little. "Your wish came true."

"That's impossible," I said, shaking my head.

"I thought so, too," she sighed, "but it's really me. I'm here. And now we can be together again, right? Now that you're free?" Her eyes searched mine hopefully, and I found myself nodding. I wasn't sure why, but I believed her. I knew that it was impossible, but then again, I had witnessed many impossible things in my life. _It's really her._

"Let's—"

She cut me off, shoving me to the ground, "look out!" Something crashed into the ground where I had just been standing, and I quickly rolled to cover Kinana as rocks and dirt flew everywhere. "What was that?" She asked as I helped her to her feet.

"I don't know," I frowned, looking around. _I should have heard that. Why didn't I hear it?!_ My snapped to the side when I heard something coming towards us. "Kinana, get down," I instructed, shoving her behind a large boulder. _What the hell is going on?_ I remembered traveling with Jellal and the others, and then going on an assignment for Jellal on my own to hunt down members of a dark guild. After that, I must have found them and been attacked, because the next thing I remembered I was being woken up by Kinana.

"I want to help!" She protested.

"I can't worry about you and fight them at the same time," I snapped. "Stay down!"

"But—" She didn't have time to finish before another ball of magic was thrown at me. I blocked it, charging at the group of three wizard who had finally shown themselves.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" I shouted, sending the attack at them, effectively knocking one of them out.

"I thought they were joking when I heard rumors of you teaming up with that do-gooders' guild. The mighty Cobra, fighting _against_ evil. I never thought I'd see the day!" The taller of the two remaining wizards laughed, a sneer on his face. "You've sunken quite low, haven't you?"

"Shut up," I growled, poison covering my hands as I clenched them into fists. "I'm here to kick your ass, not talk!" Again I attacked, slashing out with my poison-covered hands. I hit the shorter of the two as he attempted to block me.

"Damn," he gasped, holding his bleeding arm.

"Idiot!" The other snapped. "We were told not to get touched by the poison!"

"Told by who?" I asked.

"By me." I heard from behind me, just as I was hit in the back with a powerful wind magic.

"Erik!" Kinana shouted, moving from her hiding place.

"Stay back!" I told her, spinning around to face the new wizard who had appeared.

"Let me help!" She urged.

"No!"

"That's a pretty girl you've got there," the new opponent smirked, his dark eyes flicking to Kinana before returning to me.

"You aren't going to touch her," I snarled. "Poison Dragon's Twin Fangs!" The waves of poison engulfed him, knocking him back. While he was distracted, I took the opportunity to attack the other two, using another breath attack and taking them off guard. _Now only the one remains,_ I thought, turning back to the angry man recovering from my twin fangs attack.

Wind began to swirl around the man, and he threw his arms towards me, sending blade-like gusts of wind straight at me. I dodged most of them, two of them slicing into my arm and side.

"Erik!" Kinana gasped. This time when I told her to stay back, she ignored me.

"You idiot, I—"

"I want to help you fight!" She pleaded, her appearance beginning to shift.

"Wait!" I snapped, panicked. "If you do that, you won't—"

"I won't be able to transform back," she said, sadly. "I know. But I can't let you fight them alone, and I'm stronger in that form."

"Cubellios," I said, quietly, reaching out to her.

"It's alright," she smiled, tears filling her eyes, "we'll still be together. I just won't be human. Besides," she told me, placing her hand on my face, "you finally got to hear my voice."

"Wait—" Before I could finish, a bright light engulfed her, fading to reveal Cubellios in her snake form.

"So the girl can turn into a snake?" The wind-user asked, sounding amused. "No matter. It won't help you."

"Cubellios," I said, jumping into the air. She let out her wings, catching me and flying towards our opponent. "Let's kick this bastard's ass."

 _I may never get to hear her voice again, but at least she's with me. I can be happy with that for now._


End file.
